


Remnants of the Past

by TheKrystalSakura



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Full Series Crossover, Hope's Peak is a College, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrystalSakura/pseuds/TheKrystalSakura
Summary: Kaito Momota has never known who his parents actually were. When he's approached by Kokichi one evening with a vague message of, "Meet me in the hangar. You'll want to see this," he had to at least humor the Ultimate Supreme Leader.Kokichi's discovery leads not only to the revelation of Kaito's own lineage, but that of all the other participants... So what's an Ultimate Astronaut to do?(AU where Hope's Peak Academy is a college, not a high school, and the DRV3 cast are descendants of the first games' participants.)





	1. The House of Memories (Kaito)

Kaito huffs as he enters the hangar where the Monocubs’ exisals are kept. “So what exactly did you want to show me?” he asks, giving the other party an annoyed glare.

“Hey, hey, don’t give me that attitude. This is important!” Kokichi counters, clutching two large books closer to his chest.

Kaito’s expression changes to one of confusion. “What have you got there?” he asks, looking to the objects in Kokichi’s grasp.

“_T__hese, _” he says pointedly, showing it off in one hand, “Are what I wanted to show you.”

“Gimme that,” the taller boy grumbles, snatching the books from Kokichi’s grasp and ignoring the other boy’s protests. The titles intrigue him: _ Hope’s Peak Academy: A College for the Gifted - Class 77B _ and _ Hope’s Peak Academy: A College for the Gifted - Class 78 _.

“Are these…?”

“Yearbooks? Yeah.” Kokichi sits down on the ledge of the exisal display and pats the seat next to him. “I bookmarked the important pages with those stupid little color-tag things. I even numbered some of them.”

Kaito nods and takes a seat next to the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “So… Am I supposed to read these?”

“I mean, you’re already here and you’ve got those books in your hand. Why not?” he says nonchalantly.

The Ultimate Astronaut huffs and opens up to the sticker marked “1.” Inside, he sees a happy couple, with their names across the top.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada…?”

“Mm-hm. Keep going.”

He turns back to the book and reads on. There’s a journal entry-like interview with Kiyotaka about his and Mondo’s relationship.

**[TAKA: Mondo and I met back when we were in high school. Perhaps I was too fast to judge at first; he seemed like a roughneck, so I didn’t want to get looped in with him at first. But, well… Fate intervened. Our paths kept crossing, and once we took the time to know each other… It was hard not to fall for him after that. He was kind, protective… He made me feel safe, but also I felt like we understood each other on a deeper level than that. We started dating and by the end of the year, we promised to marry each other in the future. We just decided that we wanted to spend our lives together, no matter how rough things got or where our lives took us.]**

Kaito smiles, only to raise an eyebrow at the next question that’s typed below it.

**[INT: And you have a son, correct?**

**TAKA: Yes, we do. His name is Kaito, and he’ll be turning one this spring. I remember having him… I was out of class for 2-3 weeks. Luckily, my father got the assignments for me and I still managed to pass at the top of my class.]**

“Why are you showing me this, Kokichi? What does this mean?” Kaito asks, trying to keep from shaking.

“Aw, you mean you’re not gonna thank me for the truth, Kaito Owada?” he huffs.

“There’s just no way these guys are my parents!”

“Look at the family photo on the next page, then.”

Reluctantly, he does. He feels his heart crawl into his throat as he looks at the smiling family of five, sitting on the front steps to a tidy-looking house. Toward the center are Taka and Mondo, smiling brightly and holding a magenta-eyed baby in a blanket. Behind them are none other than the younger versions of his grandparents. His grandfather, with salt-and-pepper hair, thick eyebrows, and a five-o’clock shadow, is sitting with a hand on Taka’s shoulder; his grandmother has her dark hair tied into a braid and draped over one shoulder, and she’s leaning her head against Mondo’s shoulder. The caption beneath the photo serves as the final nail in the coffin.

**[A happy family. (Right to Left: Takaaki Ishimaru, Kiyotaka “Taka” Ishimaru, Kaito Owada, Mondo Owada, Jin Owada)]**

“Those are my grandparents… But why did they change their last name? Why did they change _ my _ last name?”

“Because something bad happened,” Kokichi explains, turning the page. There’s another entry, but this time it’s printed more like a newspaper article than an interview.

**[While attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada were trapped and later killed in an event known as The Killing Game. Takaaki Ishimaru and Jin Owada, as well as their grandson Kaito, are the remaining kin to the happy couple. Takaaki and Jin have taken custody of their grandson and will be making several changes - both to their identity and their lifestyle - in the wake of their sons’ deaths.]**

“So that’s why…” He pulls back from the book, frowning and fighting back tears. “Grandma and Grandpa never married because they each belong to one of my parents. They always said they never made time… No wonder they always looked like they were gonna cry after I asked them.”

Kokichi frowns softly at Kaito, offering a hand before gently placing it to the taller boy’s shoulder. “I’m… Sorry, if this is upsetting. I just… Thought you’d want to know.”

“This… This answers a lot of questions I’ve had, so… Thank you, Kokichi.”

“Any time.” They remain in silence for a few moments. “If it helps, you’re not the only one whose parents were in that game. Everybody here had at least one parent participate…”

"Wait… Really? Is this… Is this what these books are all about? Is that why we're all here?"

“Well, I doubt everybody’s motives for entering this shitshow were the same-”

“Hold on- You said we _ entered _ this… This Killing Game?”

He nods. “And this isn’t the first voluntary game, either.” He nods to a tab labeled with the number two. “If you read that one, it… Might make you mad. Or upset. I don’t know.”

He takes a deep breath and turns the page.


	2. Lost but Not Forgotten (Rantaro)

“I got in!” Chiaki cheers excitedly to her girlfriend. “I got into Hope’s Peak Academy!”

Mukuro looks up from where she’s nursing their son. “That’s great,” she says softly, “But I still have to go off and train those other soldiers…”

Chiaki’s smile fades. “That’s right… W-Well, we’ll wait for you! Rantaro and I both.”

“I know, Chiaki. I know.” She kisses the baby’s head once they stop nursing, his messy dark hair sticking to his forehead. “Mama Chiaki will keep you safe, little one.” She gently burps him, smiling more when he giggles.

A year later, Chiaki waits in the airport for Mukuro’s return flight, baby Rantaro cuddled close in his baby carrier. She bites her tongue to keep from crying out excitedly when her girlfriend steps into the airport, and makes sure not to run too fast and wake their son. When they’re close enough, Mukuro smiles brightly at them.

“Welcome home, Mukuro,” Chiaki greets quietly.

“It’s lovely to see you two again,” Mukuro responds a bit tiredly. She leans forward to give Chiaki a sweet reunion kiss.

“We missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” They intertwine their hands and head out. “So, how’s school been?”

“It’s a little hectic, since I’ve been taking care of Ran… But we’re managing.”

“Why don’t you have your father babysit? He dotes on them already, and he could watch them during the day while we have classes.”

She giggles. “That’s actually a really good idea.”

Rantaro looks up at his grandfather, confused. “Grampa?” he asks, “Why aren’t Mommy and Mama home?”

His grandfather looks over at him, tears in his eyes. “Mommy and Mama… Aren’t coming back, Ran. They, um… They went somewhere else.”

“Oh… Okay. That means I can play with Grampa more, right?”

“Of course, Ran… Of course.”

Three weeks later, he stares up at the new house in awe. It was absolutely huge, with a large staircase leading up to a door framed by Greek-style columns. He bites back his fear and clutches the charm on his necklace; a last memento from his mothers. Tears fill his eyes as he slowly makes his way to his adoptive family, a wealthy man and woman. “C-Can I go home?” he whimpers to them, “I want Mommy and Mama…”

“Oh, Ran, honey…” the woman says softly, kneeling in front of him, “What can I do to make you smile, sweetie?”

“M-Mama lets me watch her play games… She’s really good…”

“Well… We’re not very good, but we can try to play some. How does that sound?” the man offers.

He sniffles and nods, allowing the woman to pick him up and take him into the manor. It takes a while, but he slowly settles into the new house as memories of his mothers fade.

Two years later, his adoptive mother tells him that he’s going to have a baby sister to play with. About six months pass before they go to the hospital, but his mother never comes out of the room. Instead, his father comes out with a baby in a pink blanket. “This is your sister Akiko,” he chokes out, “We have to take care of her, okay, Ran?”

He nods and carefully holds his baby sister close. “I’ll make sure nobody hurts her, Daddy.”

The years pass and his father remarries another three times. In all that time, he ends up the oldest of thirteen. His father accepts his transition in stride, and does everything he can to keep Rantaro safe, comfortable, and happy. Rantaro is always there for his sisters, whether they need help with homework or advice with growing up.

It’s when his father grows severely ill that he learns he was adopted. After doing some research on the names of his parents, he stumbles across several articles regarding Hope’s Peak Academy’s Killing Game. Auditions are held for the fifty-second season of the “show,” which Rantaro is horrified to discover is all too real. _ Maybe if I win, _ he thinks, _ I can see my real grandfather again. _

While in the game, he does his best to reveal the truth of the show. Through his efforts, however, he turns out to be the sole survivor and is forced to participate in the fifty-third game.

_ They’re tying up loose ends, _ he thinks as the brainwashing commences, _ And that means I’m going to die. _

  
  


Kaito shudders as he finishes reading the information gathered on Rantaro. “Holy shit… No wonder he couldn’t remember anything. If he did, he’d destroy the game…” He pauses for a moment. “... I wonder if my motive was something like his.”

“It probably was,” Kokichi says, “Since your parents died in the Killing Game, too. I wouldn’t be surprised if you auditioned to try and save people.” He glances down to the other marked pages. “Shall we continue?”

The Ultimate Astronaut sighs. “Down the rabbit hole we go…”


	3. Dreams Come True (Miu)

Mikan giggles as an arm loops around her waist and pulls her close. “Oh, wow!” she whispers breathlessly, “To think I’m here with my idol… What an honor~!”

Junko gives a sly grin and leans in close, their noses barely touching. “You’re just a very lucky girl.” Their lips press together, and Mikan melts into the affection.

“What do you mean, you’re not coming back?! This isn’t fair!” Mikan’s desperate cries turn into sobs as the other line clicks, leaving Junko’s fate a mystery. “She left me behind!”

A gurgle from the cradle in the corner draws her attention from the phone in her hand. “Oh, Miu…” she whispers, moving to her daughter’s side and picking up the sleepy baby. “I’ll take good care of you until Momma comes back. Then, we’ll all be one big family… I promise.”

The little girl giggles, unaware of what her mother was saying.

“Hey, Mom!” Miu cheers, racing out of her bedroom with a gap-toothed smile, “Look at what I made! It’s a special helmet for bike riding - it’s got built-in air bags! No more head injuries! I think I’m gonna make knee-pads, too!”

“That’s nice, honey,” Mikan says, not even looking up from the photo album in her lap. “We’ll show Momma when she comes back.”

“You didn’t even look!” Miu huffs, sticking out her lower lip. She holds up her custom helmet closer to Mikan’s face. “Look at it! It’s so cool!”

“It is, honey.” There’s still no reaction from Mikan beyond her words.

Miu pulls her invention back like she’d been burned. “You don’t even care…” She stomps her foot, cheeks reddening in anger. “It’s not fair! You care more about Momma than you do about me!” She stomps her foot again. “I wanna live with Gramma! Or Auntie Mukuro! I… I hate you!”

“That’s nice, honey.”

“ARGH!” She storms off to her room and slams the door. As she fights back tears, she turns back to her invention table.

Years later, Miu holds up a small invention and grins brightly. “I’ve done it! The identity-hiding contact lens!” She looks up at the camera, a bright smirk on her face. “How do you like me now?”

As she turns off the camera, someone approaches her. “Miss Iruma? We have an offer for you. The chance of a lifetime.”

“Oh yeah? What kinda chance?”

“A chance to show off your skills.”

Her eyes brighten. “No shit? Hell yeah, I’m in! I wanna show those assholes that ignored me just what I can do!”

Kaito pulls back, leaving the book in his lap. “She… Wow… This is a lot to take in.” He takes a deep, calming breath. “So she was neglected by one mother, and the other one just disappeared one day. She felt abandoned…” He looks over at Kokichi. “And she and Rantaro were cousins? Did they know?”

Kokichi shakes his hand in an unsure motion. “Kinda. They did at one point, but since our memories have been erased and altered…”

“So they wouldn’t remember…” He sighs and places his hand on the page once again. “I hope she got the recognition she wanted. Seems like she deserved it.”

“She definitely did. Even if it was only for a little while.” Kokichi sighs, eyes full of regret. “Let’s keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the late update! Life has been crazy, and my upload schedule got thrown off because of it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. All By Myself (Kiibo)

Kazuichi sighs as he watches all of his friends hooking up and starting families. His high-school sweetheart had even gone off and started a family with her new boyfriend.

_ I’ll show them… I don’t need anybody but myself! I’m a genius! _

A year later, Kazuichi wipes the sweat from his brow and grins at his newest creation. “Finally… A robot more human than any other.” He presses the activation button.

The robot’s cyan eyes light up, and it very slowly begins to look around and move. First its fingers twitch, and then it raises its arm, twisting its wrist around to look at its hand. “Where… Am I?” its voice murmurs tiredly.

“You’re in my lab,” Kazuichi says with veiled excitement. “Welcome to the world.”

“What… Am I?”

“You’re my son.”

The robot blinks. “You’re my… Father?”

“I am.” Kazuichi gives a sharp-toothed grin. “You are K1-B0.”

“K1-B0… Is my name, then?”

“Yes.” He helps K1-B0 stand up and walk around.

“What… Is your name?” K1-B0 asks, his eyes drifting down to Kazuichi’s shirt. “Professor Idabashi?”

“Huh?” Kazuichi looks down to his shirt, which had his robotics professor’s name printed over the pocket. “Wait, no-”

“Thank you for giving me life, father. If people ask, I’ll tell them about you. The great genius Professor Idabashi!”

Kazuichi sighs, looking down at the floor. “Why me?” He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I don’t need the praise.”

“Oh, but you deserve it, Professor!”

“I just wanted you to exist.” He bites back his anxiety.  _ I can never let him know that I created him out of jealousy. _ “Let’s just live like any other dad and son.” He helps him around. “Let’s see how well you can control your balance functions first…”

Kazuichi slumps against the door, holding back tears. “Why… Why us…” He curls in on himself.

“Dad? Is everything okay? Where did you go? Why were you gone for so long?”

“Sit down with me. I have a lot to tell you…”

K1-B0 sits close. “What’s wrong?”

Kazuichi sighs. “I just got back from… I thought I was going to college… I got pulled into a killing game… People I know…. People I cared about are dead….” He sniffles. “And… It’s made me realize that I should tell you the truth.” He places his hand on K1-B0’s shoulder. “All this time you’ve been calling me Dad and Professor Ibadashi… The dad part is the only correct part. My real name is Kazuichi Souda. Professor Ibadashi was my robotics professor.” He sighs. “I made you so I could show off to all the couples in my classes having families… I didn’t want to be alone.”

“You made me to get back at other people?! You didn’t even want me?! But you said that my existence was all you needed.”

“It started out as pettiness. But I really do care about you. That’s why I can’t lie to you anymore. I understand if you want to leave. You could be an independent robot or pretend to be human. Just know… you’ll always be my greatest creation. My little boy.”

K1-B0 sighs. “I want to pretend to be human. I want to go to school. But I’ll stay.”

“Are we sure about this? A robot is a flight risk.”

“Yes. We need him. Distract the mechanic.”

“It will be done.”

Kaito sets the book back down on his lap. “No wonder he’s sensitive about being treated differently.” He looks over at Kokichi. “This just gets more and more messed up.”

“No kidding. Just keep reading. We’re running out of time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, everyone! Life's been crazy. I do hope you enjoy this little addition, though!


	5. All for Her (Kaede)

“Gundham, darling, look! We have a beautiful baby girl!”

“I couldn’t be prouder, darling,” he says, chuckling as their daughter grabs at his scarf, “Our little princess.”

Sonia giggles and holds her daughter close. “I’m so happy she’s finally here… Our little maple leaf.”

“Maple leaf, huh…” Gundham smiles at his beloved and their daughter. “The Japanese term for that is Kaede.”

“Then let’s name her Kaede!”

The soft, elegant tunes of piano fill the halls as Gundham comes in from feeding the animals. His hamsters are squeaking in time to the music.

Sonia beams when he enters. “Look at her, darling! Our little princess plays so well!”

“She is an angel. Even the Devas cry tears of joy when she plays!”

Kaede smiles, never losing focus on her music.  _ I love making Mommy and Daddy smile. I’ll keep playing and playing, and one day… I’ll perform on a big stage, and make them the happiest they’ve ever been! _

“Mommy? Daddy? Where are you going?” Kaede asks as her parents drag their suitcases to the waiting limousine.

“We’re going to college, sweetie. We want to give you the best world to live in.” Sonia kisses her forehead. “You’ll be happy with your babysitter, I promise. We’ll come home on every break to visit.”

Gundham kneels in front of Kaede as well and takes one of her hands in his own. “Remember, you are strong, like the four winds. Let nothing break your strength. And most importantly…” He pulls out a silver treble clef hair clip and places it in her hand. “Remember that we love you.”

She giggles. “I know that, Daddy! I’ll never forget!”

“Mommy, Daddy!” Kaede cheers, racing down the manor steps.

Sonia, on the other hand, looks worse for wear. She’s worn down and has red splotches on her cheeks from crying, and she seems exhausted as she slowly drags her suitcase to the steps.

“Mommy? Where’s Daddy?”

Sonia bursts into tears and falls to her knees. Wordlessly, she pulls Kaede close and sobs into her daughter’s hair.

_ Daddy’s gone… Mommy’s sad…  _ Kaede tears up and tries to hug her mother tightly.  _ I’ll do anything to make Mommy happy again… Anything... _

“She’s perfect. She has no faith in humanity.”

“She’ll do anything to make her mother happy.”

“Bring her in.”

  
  


Kaito wipes his eyes before any tears can hit the page. “Poor Kaede…”

Kokichi nods. “Her father died in a killing game, just like the others. They were in a different class, but tortured all the same…”

“And all Kae wanted to do was to make her mom happy…”

“I think she did her job. Her parents would be proud of her.” Kokichi sighs. “But unlike Kaede, we still have lots to go through.”

“Right…” Wiping away a single tear, Kaito turns the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! I've had work and many unfinished projects... But with the state that the world is in right now, I can finally get some chapters written!


End file.
